creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Dance of the Dead
It was a dark Halloween night and the Halloween dance at my middle school was that day and I was going there with my girlfriend Skylar. I was at home getting into my costume with my best friend Jesse. He was going as a demonic, evil wizard and I was going as a hot punk rocker. Skylar was going to be dressed as one, too, and I couldn't wait to see her like that. Jesse seemed to really fit in with his costume, which had come along with a spell book that had a bunch of spells in it. Apparently this wizard thing came from some sort of show and/or videogame that he was really obsessed with and he always acted like the main character of the show, who was a demon, wizard guy. We were going to get going until Jesse suggested that before we go, we go down to the graveyard so he could test out a zombie resurrection spell. I told him that wasn't really going to work, but he went down there anyway, and I went to the dance. While he was down there, he tested it out and it actually worked. The zombies actually came to life and started walking. He thought that was super amazing and he wanted to put them back to death because they were really starting to creep him out. He tried to do it but it wouldn't work. Apparently he had to kill them with weapons, but he didn't have any, so he ran screaming and running. I was at the dance and when I saw Skylar there, she looked absolutely amazing. I'm guessing that she thought the same about me because she seemed to really like me. We both went over to a lounge place and started talking for a while. I was excited and had my expectations high because I could sense that our relationship was going to the next level. After a while I leaned in for a kiss, and I could tell this was right because she did the same thing. We were about to kiss until my phone rang so loud and startled me half to death. I picked it up and it was from Jesse. I walked away from the lounge so that she wouldn't need hear us. I angrily asked him, "Why are you calling me? I'm kind of in the middle of something really important right now." Jesse responded, "I don't care dude! This is so much worse!" I asked him, "What could possibly be more important than my relationship being taken to the next level with Skylar?" He responded, "It's a zombie invasion! I was down in the graveyard doing that spell and it actually worked! The only problem is, I can't put them back to death, and now they want to eat my brains!" I, of course, didn't believe him so I just sarcastically said, "If you're dumb enough to expect me to believe that, than I think those zombies won't find anything in there to eat. So don't worry, you're safe." and I hung on him and turned it off so I wouldn't get any more interruptions. Jesse was still running from the zombies and needed some help from someone. He has to find some weapons to kill the zombies but all the stores were just filled up with Halloween decorations and garbage. It was all about them so he had to think quick. Then he found a rock on the ground and held it out to one of them and said, "Hey, look, zombie! Here's a rock for you they're so much tastier than dumb old brains see? I'm eating it!" (He stated to pretend to eat the rock.) "Mmm, yummy rock. Here, try some." The zombie just slapped the rock out of his hand and roared really loud in his face and he just said, "Mother," and stated screaming like a little girl and running toward the school where the Halloween dance was being held. I went back to Skylar again and said, "Sorry about that, that was just Jesse bothering me." She said, "Oh that's okay, now, where were we?" She leaned over forward and put her hand on my chest and her other on my shoulder and started giving me a seductive look. I felt really nervous, but in a very good and excited way. She started to kiss me and so did I, but when we were about to, Jesse burst in screaming, "It's a zombie invasion!!!" And all the zombies were following him. Everyone thought that this was just some way of him saying something like, "Let's get this party wild and crazy with the zombie dance," or something along those lines. The people all just started cheering and they burst out dancing on the dance floor and the party just got wild and crazy. He jumped up next to me and said, "Dude, there's a zombie invasion!!! We need to get out of here!!!" I told him, "Look! I'm seriously in the middle of something here! I don't have time for your little games! Can't they wait?" "But they're not games! They're the real deal bro and the only way to stop them is with weapons!" "Look! I don't care whether they're real or not! Which they're obviously not. If you want to take care of your zombie problem than do it yourself!" Then the next thing I knew, I saw that Skylar wasn't next to me anymore, she was with a zombie which she thought was a real person too and she said. "Ooh, you're cute I like you!" The zombie said, "Brains!!!" Then she said, "Wow! A guy who's cute and who appreciates girls for their brains you're just my type." I just looked there and back saying, "Okay let's take care of them." We had to find some weapons but couldn't find any. Then we went into the closet and found some tools that would work as weapons. We can back in, me with a weed whacker and Jesse with a vacuum cleaner. I told him, "Jesse, this isn't Ghostbusters, we're fighting zombies." He replied, "I know, but this is awesome." I gave him a metal fence post and told him to use that. We busted down the doors wearing face paint on our faces and camouflage helmets. Everyone looked at us and I said, "Alright zombies! Time to put you guys to bed!" Jesse said, "That's what she said." I said, "Oh grow up." The zombies all had red eyes and started looking more menacing. Soon everyone realized that these zombies weren't just people in costumes and they all freaked out and started hiding. We started fighting all the zombies. I used my weed whacker to attack the first one, then Jesse came by staking three of them with his metal fence pole. I said, "Wow, pretty good!" He said, "Thanks." I said, "Look out!" Because there was a huge zombie right there. I slapped its head off with the weed whacker and we started fighting through more of them. Skylar was with a zombie she was hitting on, and she was about to kiss him. I looked there and I ran up and killed it. I ran back into the fight and started attacking more. Jesse took out two lawnmower blades and started flipping them around and chopping multiple zombies at a time. One zombie came up to me from behind while I was killing one and started tearing my clothes off. I killed it and all it took off was my shirt. I picked it up and saw how it was ripped and ruined and said, "Aw man." Then Jesse saw that and said, "Aw yeah! The shirts are off now zombies!" He took off his shirt too and he was really fat and repelling. I told him, "Yeah I don't think that shirtless stuff is for everyone Jesse." He jumped up real high on the table, he killed every last zombie like a boss. Everyone cheered for him and started carrying him away. I was standing there behind them and Skylar came up to me and she was so happy for me saving her. She thanked me and kissed me and I felt great. Jesse came up and said, "Well looks like everything is back to normal thanks to us." I said, "Yeah, now you know not to do anymore of those spell things alright?" Then he said, "No more spells?" Looking really sad, "Yep, those spells are too dangerous, so no more of them." He looked very mad and said, "You're no better than the zombies!!!" And I said, "Oh Jess-" but before I could finish, he smacked me on the head with the metal pole screaming, "Die!!!" and I fell to the ground and ... it hurt. The end. Category:Monsters